


Close

by reidsgenius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harry and I Weren't Close, M/M, Sad, We Didn't Even Talk Much, Zarry Angst, larry stylinson - Freeform, supportive Louis, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsgenius/pseuds/reidsgenius
Summary: "Harry and I weren't close"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Close

When Harry hears it, he doesn't quite know what to think. And then he collapses. Zayn, the one person besides Louis who he had always felt a special connection with, had just told the world that they were never close, barely even talked.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” He could hear Louis asking but he just couldn’t get himself to move.

He shoved his phone into Louis’ hands before getting up from the couch and locking himself up in the bathroom. He couldn't stop thinking about all the old memories he shared with Zayn, everything he thought had meant something. 

“Harry? Are you okay in there?” Louis asked from outside, making Harry melt.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec Lou”, Harry called out.

He washed his face with cold water, hoping his face wasn’t all red and spotty from crying. Unlocking the door he stepped out and went to the bedroom he shared with Louis. He just wanted to change into something warm and drown into his covers.

Once Harry had put on some soft and warm pajamas, he wandered off to the kitchen to see if Louis would take a nap with him. He was just about to open his mouth when he heard Louis speak.

“No. I don’t care, Zayn! I know we don’t get along anymore and frankly, it doesn't matter but you don't get to hurt Harry like that for no fucking reason.” Louis’ voice was angry, so much that it scared Harry a bit even though it wasn’t him Louis was angry at.

Harry felt bad for Zayn but at the same time he felt good, the older man deserved an angry Louis for being an asshole. He shook his head and walked behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s body.

“I love you, you know”, Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ cheek, smiling as the other man turned around, pushing him against the counter and pressing their lips together.

“I love you too baby”, Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“Wanna nap together?” Harry asked, dragging his boyfriend upstairs to their warm and cozy bed.

The two men cuddled up, tangling themselves under the covers before falling asleep.

\- - - - - - - - -

Harry woke up to his phone ringing. It was dark outside and a glance to the clock told Harry it was already 21:15. He took his phone and got up before the ringing would wake up Louis.

“Hello?” He mumbled, yawning quietly.

“I’m sorry.” He heard a familiar voice say.

“Zee? Why are you calling me?” Harry asked, not knowing what to feel.

“I wanted to apologize. I really am sorry, I shouldn’t have said it but I just-”

“You just what, Zayn?” Harry snapped, suddenly feeling angry about everything.

“It's complicated H…” Zayn whispered, sounding tired and sad.

“What is? You were my best friend, Zayn. You were the only other person I could be totally myself with, I trusted you, I fucking loved you.” Harry snapped, hoping Zayn couldn't hear the crack in his voice.

“I’m sorry Haz, you were my best friend too… I just-”

“Don’t.” Harry said, his voice cracking while he tried to hold back a sob. “Please don’t call again, Zayn.”

Harry ended the call before the older man could say anything, turning his phone off he finally let go. Sobbing took over his whole body and tears were falling on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, love”, Louis whispered when Harry crawled back to the bed.

“I hate him”, Harry sobbed, pressing his face to his boyfriend’s neck and just crying until there were no tears left.

“It’s okay baby, you have every right to.” Louis whispered, playing with Harry’s curls.

Harry fell asleep in Louis’ arms knowing that the feeling of missing a piece of himself wouldn’t be fixed anytime soon.

Zayn | 2:57

I’m sorry.

  
  



End file.
